


get what you need

by serpetinefire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire
Summary: A little Carick drable for a dear friend of mine.Just a quiet moment between Rick and Carol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DixonsCarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsCarol/gifts).



_I’m sorry about Jessie._

It had been two long weeks, since that night.

During that time, they both sought solace in the darkness, stars above giving just enough light to see each other.

They didn’t talk, just enjoyed the quiet , a peacefulness they found only with each other.

_Why?_

_Because you cared about her._

_Did I? I don’t…_

How could he explain the way he was feeling. He had cared about her but…

_She reminded you of Lori, of the life you could have had with her._

It hit him then, why it was when he closed his eyes and relived that night it was dark brown hair, brown eyes that haunted him.

_I understand, you know._

_How could you?_

_Tobin…_

He tuned to her, realizing how close they were sitting.

A hair's breath between them.

He could see the freckles that dotted her face, The penetrating blue of her eyes.

_It’s not the same though, Tobin wasn’t anything like Ed._

_I know.._

A light upturn of her lips, just a hint of that smile he had missed, showing.

Her body shudders, just a fraction as she steels herself before speaking.

_Tobin was a reminder of the promise of what Ed should have been. A reminder of the dreams of a foolish girl._

_I can’t imagine you ever being foolish._

Her soft laugh washes over him, as his own chuckle joins hers.

_Oh, I’ve been foolish, many times._

_Really?_

His head tilts a fraction more, his hand closes the distance, brushes hers.

_You know what our problem is?_

His voice drops, whispers Almost afraid of putting it out there, afraid it would break the delicate bond they had.

She leans in, volume matching his, her words caressing his skin.

_We try too hard to live in the past?_

His eyes grow heavy, as he inches closer still, her scent surrounding him. Warm, spicy comforting.

Her lips brush his as she finishes her thought.

 _We’re not who we were, maybe we should let go of the past… find our future_.

His hands slide up her arm, resting on the back of her neck,

Pulls her that last little bit as he embraces a future he wasn’t sure he deserved, but one he would make damn sure she never regretted.


End file.
